Seven for a Secret Never to be Told
by Aslook
Summary: Seventh (and last!) in the Magpie series (but can stand alone). Seven short stories based around the nursery rhyme. Just before the eleventh Doctor becomes the twelfth in The Time of the Doctor.


_**Me: **_At last. Its finished. Not Five for Silver, this is my favourite! I wrote this what seems so long ago now! Summer holidays, a distant dream. Or at least it feels that way. University is expensive! And coursework sucks.

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies: **Ah suck it up. You're a big girl now!_

**_Me:_** Don't wanna be! I don't want to grow up! Being sensible and _*shudder* _responsible. Not good. Not good at **all!**

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies:** Something tells us **you** won't have to worry all too much about that._

* * *

><p>So many years (<em>I've long since lost count<em>), so many places, so many people.

I've heard it all (_It's bigger on the inside! Smaller on the outside! Impossible! Fantastic! So very very silly!_). Almost. Or not.

There's so much left, to do, to see, to know, to meet.

_**The day I know everything I might as well stop**_**.**

Until then...

Until then people to find, people to avoid, friends to make (_enemies as well_), **lots **to do.

Life is a story. Why should that matter? You write your own destiny, destiny doesn't exist.

Your life is made of choices. Those you've made, and those you've yet to make, creating a path from where you are to where you're going to be. And where that is, well... No-one knows (_unless you have a time machine and cheat. Shush. Party tricks only_).

**Jelly baby anyone?**

Place to place, planet to planet (_**trouble is just the bits in between**_).

Legends to meet, fairy tales to discover, perhaps maybe even meet your imaginary friend (_or become someone else's. Twice._)

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, a boy stole (_borrowed!_) a magic box (_or the box stole the boy_) and ran away (_stop me if you've heard this before_). He ran and ran, running so far, so fast, never stopping, all over the universe (_and outside of it_). Fighting monsters, and righting wrongs. Along the way he met many people, some of which decided to run along with him for a while. But nothing lasts forever (_everything ends_) and for one reason or another they all had to stop. There were many occasions where it seemed the boy himself would finally stand still (_this town, what's it called? It's Christmas!_) but not for long (_never long_), and he continues to run.

Maybe some day he'll slow down (_I could be a curator_). No-body can run forever (_although they can certainly try)._

But that's not what this is about. That's not what you want to know.

So many secrets (_piling up, gathering dust_). Big ones, little ones, everybody has a secret. Life's debris. Symbols of trust, of confidence. Somebody decided that you would be a safe person to tell. Or maybe you discovered something, something that would only cause harm if people knew. Perhaps you did something, and don't want anyone else to find out.

There are many different kinds of secrets. The longer you live, the more you discover.

_Some secrets no-one should ever know._

There is one secret everyone wants to know. The boy who ran. **Who is he?**

So many names (_Oncoming Storm, Lonely God_) and none.

The oldest question in the universe (_hidden in plain sight_).

Well... You won't get an answer from me.

He smiled and entered that _oldnew__**borrowed**__blue_ box gesturing towards the field opposite. And laughed because...

Seven for a secret never to be told.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me:<strong> _So there you have it. This is the end. The final tale. The last hurrah. It's over. Finite. Kaput. It's done.

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies:** __Yes. Yes it is. Now you have plenty of time to write something new!_

**_Me: _**What?!

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies: **Don't worry. *Evil grins* We'll help._

**_Me: _**I know I'm going to regret asking this... But how?

_**Army of EVIL Plot Bunnies:** Isn't it obvious! By providing plenty of *cough* **inspiration**. *Waves pitchforks around menacingly*_

**_Me: _**...I knew I was going to regret asking. I **knew** it! And yet I asked anyway. _Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? *runs for life*_


End file.
